After Troy A Nalu AU
by BuzzBeeBuzz
Summary: A One-Shot where Natsu and Lucy are deities and Lucy waits for her Natsu to come home from war.


A dark red sunrise rose above the smoky asphalt, rising from the ground capable of being seen from a great distance. There, Lucy stood on Mt Olympus, looking at the chaos created by her "newlywed" husband of 1,000 years. Although a very new relationship from her previous, Lucy didn't feel forced into anything by this marriage. In-fact the god made her very happy. He was kind, courageous ambitious, daring and even a tad bit immature. He made her laugh so much that her sides would hurt and her smile would be so bright around him it would cause the earth beneath to shine, and cause the citizens to prematurely find their true-loves. Although she's told him to be careful otherwise she might not have anymore work to do, she never was to upset with him. Nor could she ever be.

He was called down by an offering left by the citizens on the earth for a battle over 'Helen of Troy'. Lucy had honestly blessed her with beauty when the girl was born, yet she could have never foretold that such an event would take place. After years of fighting over Helen, the citizens finally caught her husband-Natsu's attention by offering him a humongous feast. Natsu was won over immediately. Upon the heavens the deity's all referred to each other through 'prefatory names'. And upon earth, the deities were called by their 'holy names'. Lucy found that her holy name in Greece was gorgeous, and she loved how it rolled off her tongue; Aphrodite.

Natsu, however was not so pleased with his; Ares. He disliked what the humans of Greece called him. He was mostly please by the humans of Rome who called him Mars, this then turned to a biased favour of the Romans. Natsu would always be there for their battles, and even help them win in what he called "a dramatic ending".

Lucy had watched the battle from afar upon Mt Olympus up in their bedroom. The mountain wasn't their main abode, in fact the both were just residing there for a short time due to the battle. Natsu had promised her that it was a beautiful place to reside for a few months. Any minute now Natsu would return, it was all a waiting game in this beautiful Palace. Lucy couldn't deny him, the place was gorgeous with marble columns, stone floors and flowing white curtains, a fountain also resided in the middle of the court. From the fountain, prayers and offerings would spill out and glow with the deity's respective colour. Lucy's was pink.

An orb flowed out the top of the spurt and hovered a second before floating gracefully before Lucy. It hovered once again and then shone bright before taking the form of the human praying.

She was a young girl, about the age of twelve, her hands held tight together as she closed her eyes. Her hair was brown and flowed gracefully over her shoulders. She was small and pale, yet she was well fed and wore clean linen.

"Aphrodite, please I would like to ask for a favour." The girl stopped for a second before continuing; "I have no gift or offering, or even a Drachma, but I ask beautiful goddess for a favour."

Lucy smiled at the girl's honesty and compliment.

"I pray that you may let my parents fall back in love. They despise each other, and I know they are only staying together because of me. My mother would be shunned if she were to leave my father. My father is too grumpy that he won't pay attention to me anymore. Please O'goddess, hear my prayer."

The girl opened her eyes, and as soon as her hands fell apart the image vanished back into a pink orb. Lucy sighed at the girl's prayer. "It's okay young one, I don't need an offering for you. Everyone deserves love." Lucy spoke. Her hands extended to the orb, where it ended up resting in her palms. She kissed it and the orb flew into the sky, glowing bright gold before shooting down the earth.

"Does that include me?"

Lucy twirled around suddenly, to see the man she had been waiting for. It had been only a few days, but to her it felt like a millennium. He stood tall with a proud smile. His arms were crossed at his chest, causing his muscles to flex unintentionally. He smiled wide at her with a cheeky grin. The same one that made her fall for him in the first place.

"You're back!" Lucy squealed. She ran to him and crashed into his chest, arms tightly around his torso. She smiled widely as she sniffed his scent. The smell of asphalt and fire fresh on his clothes, the scent she found was his signature smell. "I missed you."

"Me-" He groaned a bit; "Too."

Lucy quickly looked up at him with great concern. Just a second ago he seemed fine, but that groan concerned her with uttermost fear. "Were you hurt?! Where!?" She stepped back and began searching him for any wounds.

"No, no my love." Natsu chuckled, grabbing her shoulders, and causing her to look up. "I'm just tired."

"Is that all?" She questioned him, not completely convinced.

"That is all my dear."

Lucy sighed and relaxed a bit, once again leaning into him, she sighed as he in turn wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from everything and nothing.

"I'm home now, not to worry." He held her tighter to him and kissed her on her head. "Lets go to bed."

"I feel so lazy." Natsu mumbled as he snuggled with his wife. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're next to me. That's something." Lucy replied.

"It just feels so weird after being at war, and then coming home to relax."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, a puzzled expression laid to him. "You're always away at war, and when you're not your feasting or answering prayers. You need a time to relax."

Natsu sighed, and pulled her closer to him, she nestled at his neck as he drew circles with his thumb on her back. "You Madam. Need to worry more about yourself, rather than me."

"I will always worry about ou Monsieur." Lucy mumbled into his chest.

It was quiet for a bit and the two enjoyed each other's company as the lazy night air blew in through the silk curtains.

"Can we go there again?" Lucy asked.

"To Gaul?"

"Oui." Lucy giggled.

"You know they don't have the same deities as the Greeks and Romans do, right?" Natsu replied.

"Their deities were nice enough to let us stay before~" Lucy persuaded. "Plus, you hit it off with Camulus before remember?"

Natsu looked down at his beloved and sweet wife, not really understanding the attraction of wanting to go to Gaul. Although he didn't understand why, he "not so" reluctantly gave in.

"This spring we'll go. To celebrate 1,001 years of marriage okay?"

"Thank you!" Lucy squealed, excited as ever. She hugged him tight and close, as they both quickly drifted off into their own soundless dreams.


End file.
